


Долгий путь к любви

by kapitanova



Category: Scott Pilgrim - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kapitanova/pseuds/kapitanova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что сделать после того, как предотвратила зомби-апокалипсис? Можно, например, ограбить банк.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Долгий путь к любви

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Long Way To Love (that I must travel)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/142977) by [vociferocity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vociferocity/pseuds/vociferocity). 



> Переведено на ФБ-2014 для fandom fem view

— Так вот, — говорит Рамона, входя в комнату Ким, даже не поздоровавшись. – Скотт Пилигрим – идиот.  
— Я не знаю, что выбрать: «Все парни — идиоты» или «Ты только сейчас это поняла?», — отвечает Ким, загибая уголок страницы и откладывая книгу в сторону. Рамона требует ее безраздельного внимания.  
Та останавливается на втором варианте.  
— Думаю, я надеялась, что он подрастет и поумнеет.  
— Но он не поумнел, — заканчивает за нее Ким. – Что он на этот раз натворил?  
— Догадайся.  
— Начал зомби-апокалипсис?  
Рамона плюхается на кровать рядом с Ким и тяжело вздыхает.  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
— Я пошутила.  
— А я не шучу.  
Ким внимательно смотрит на Рамону.  
— Зомби-апокалипсис. Настоящий?  
Рамона трет лицо. Только сейчас, смотря на нее, Ким замечает, что Рамона выглядит потрепанной. И еще – это правда кладбищенская грязь в ее волосах?  
— Небольшой, — признается Рамона после паузы. – И мы смогли найти некроманта, от которого Скотт узнал заклинание, и вернули все как было. Но тем не менее.  
Ким даже не хочет знать подробности.  
— Я же говорю, все парни – идиоты.  
— Или злодеи, – скорбно добавляет Рамона. – Или тупые злодеи, что еще хуже. Ненавижу парней.  
— Ну встречайся с девушкой.  
— Я встречалась. Она тоже была злодейкой.  
— Но ведь не идиоткой?  
Рамона задумывается.  
— Она была обычной, наверно. Менее тупая, чем Скотт, более тупая, чем ты.  
— Наверно, я приму это за комплимент.  
— Это и был комплимент, — смеется Рамона. – Ты одна из умнейших людей, которых я знаю. Если бы ты хотела сделать что-нибудь относительно злое, ты бы не начала зомби-апокалипсис, ты бы ограбила банк.  
Ким согласно кивает.  
— Я даже подумывала об этом, – говорит она с каменным выражением лица. – Мне кажется, это несложно. Сложно будет только убежать с деньгами.  
— Что насчет подпространства? Я могу показать тебе несколько удобных путей, — предлагает Рамона.  
На секунду воцаряется тишина, пока они сохраняют серьезные лица, а потом они обе хохочут.  
— Нет, на самом деле, мы реально могли бы ограбить банк, — говорит Ким серьезно, после того, как они обе отсмеялись.  
— Я подумаю об этом, — так же серьезно отвечает Рамона, но потом улыбается. – Видишь, что я имела в виду? Ты не идиотка.  
— И не злодейка, — Ким считает себя обязанной это отметить. Затем, после паузы, поправляется. – Ну, не совсем злодейка.  
Рамона опять смеется. Потом наступает дружелюбная тишина, пока, наконец, Рамона не вздыхает снова и не садится.   
– Я чертовски устала, — провозглашает она. – И покрыта кладбищенской грязью. Можно, я приму душ у тебя?  
Ким пожимает плечами и, когда Рамона покидает комнату, возвращается обратно к книге, притворяясь, что не слушает, как та моется. Со временем она втягивается в текст настолько, что совсем забывает слушать.

Когда Рамона возвращается, завернутая в одно полотенце и остервенело вытирающая волосы другим, Ким уже успевает забыть о предыдущем перерыве в чтении.  
— Итак, — говорит Рамона, даже не думая сказать «привет» или «спасибо, что пустила меня в свой душ», потому что ей никогда не нужны такие незначащие фразы, чтобы начать разговор с Ким, — мы определенно должны ограбить банк.  
— Я вообще-то шутила.  
— А я не шучу. Я уверена, что у нас все выйдет – как ты уже сказала, это должно быть довольно просто, за исключением отхода, а для этого у нас есть подпространство.  
— Ты… правда хочешь ограбить банк. Зачем?  
Рамона пожимает плечами и бросает полотенце, которым вытирала голову, на кровать. На полотенце несколько бледных пятен, которых раньше не было, и Ким пристально смотрит на волосы Рамоны. Они пурпурные.  
— Так, — говорит Ким медленно. – Если мы собираемся ограбить банк, мне нужна какая-то причина. Я не Скотт, я не собираюсь просто так принимать участие в твоих ужасных планах. Ты же это понимаешь, правда?  
— Конечно, — отвечает Рамона. – Хорошо, как насчет такой причины: разве ты не хочешь выяснить, сможешь ли ты ограбить банк на самом деле?  
Ким раздумывает над этим, пока Рамона копается в ее шкафу, чтобы найти одежду, не покрытую грязью.  
— Хорошо, — говорит она наконец. – Видимо, я в этом участвую.  
— Отлично, — говорит Рамона. Она вытаскивает из шкафа платье; мама Ким купила его вечность назад, и Ким никогда его не надевала. – Можно, я его одолжу?  
Ким пожимает плечами.

Как они узнают, ограбить банк – это очень просто. Рамона остается на ночь, и они изобретают простой план. Потом, несколько дней спустя, они едут в другой, маленький город, надевают клоунские маски и сбегают через подпространство с тоннами денег.

Когда уровень адреналина в крови спадает, они снова на кровати Ким (которую уже отчистили от кладбищенской грязи), маски расплавлены и выброшены, а деньги разбросаны по всей комнате.  
— Ну, — говорит Рамона, — что мы будем делать с деньгами?  
Ким бросает в нее пригоршней банкнот, и все перерастает в дурацкую денежную драку.  
Рамона спихивает Ким с кровати, в большую кучу денег, и сама прыгает вслед. Ким пробует вырваться, но это довольно сложно сделать, когда кто-то лежит на тебе и пытается зарыть лицом в деньги.  
После короткой драки, во время которой Ким предпринимает попытки щекотать Рамону, заталкивать купюры под рубашку и дергать за волосы, Ким обмякает.  
Это срабатывает. Рамона немедленно прекращает атаку и отодвигается.  
— Все нормально? – спрашивает она.  
— Угу, — отвечает Ким, выплевывая банкноту. – Мне кажется, ты меня убила.  
Рамона смеется и вытаскивает Ким из кучи помятых денег.  
— Ты идиотка.  
— Эй! – говорит Ким. – Идиотки не планируют успешные ограбления банка.  
— Правда, — соглашается Рамона. – А вот злодейки – наверняка планируют.  
Ким морщит нос.  
— Я не злодейка. Может, я просто люблю деньги.  
Больше, чем деньги, она любит успех. Ей нравится знать, что она придумала план ограбления банка – и этот план сработал.  
— Не идиотка и не злодейка, — Рамона выглядит задумчивой. – Я знаю не очень много таких людей.  
— По крайней мере, ты знаешь одного человека? – пожимает плечами Ким.  
Рамона вздыхает.  
— Вот если бы ты была парнем и встречалась бы со мной, — говорит она.  
— Будто бы ты до этого не встречалась с девушками.  
— И то правда.  
— И я не… В смысле, я. Эм…  
Рамона прекращает лениво поигрывать с деньгами и подозрительно смотрит на Ким.  
— Что ты пытаешься сказать?  
— Разве ты не встречаешься сейчас со Скоттом? – меняет тему Ким.  
— Вообще-то нет. Все сложно, наверно?  
— Я однажды целовалась с Найвз. Это было, – пожимает плечами Ким, – это было не так уж плохо.  
— Ну, — говорит Рамона.  
— Ну, — слабо повторяет Ким.  
Наступает короткая и довольно неловкая пауза.  
— Я думаю, — начинает Рамона, но Ким прерывает ее, наклоняясь вперед и целуя в губы. Они застывают в такой позиции ненадолго, и Ким спрашивает себя, не поняла ли она все неверно, и не собиралась ли Рамона сказать: «Я думаю, нам нужно забыть об этом», но тут Рамона расслабляется, обнимает Ким одной рукой и притягивает к себе.

Ким снова оказывается под Рамоной на куче денег, но на сей раз это куда приятнее.

— Итак, — мягко спрашивает Ким в тишине, когда все заканчивается, — хочешь ограбить еще какой-нибудь банк завтра?  
Рамона смеется негромко и сонно ей в волосы.  
— Я думала, что мы могли бы еще пообжиматься на этой куче денег.  
Ким пожимает плечами.


End file.
